


Никаких сюрпризов

by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), imirel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imirel/pseuds/imirel
Summary: Какие еще знания может предложить Источник Скорби?
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Никаких сюрпризов

Эллана подняла глаза и поймала взгляд Каллена: шалый, расфокусированный, но удивленный. Она, скромная девочка, воспитанная в долийских традициях, никогда не... не делала такого раньше. Кто бы знал, сколько на самом деле нашептали ей голоса, пришедшие с водой из Источника Скорби? Про всех вокруг. Про Каллена. И про то, как ему действительно нравится. Эллана облизнула губы, устроилась на коленях поудобнее и, прикрыв глаза, вобрала в рот головку. Когда она обвела языком по кругу, Каллен застонал, и она почувствовала, как напряглось сильное бедро, на котором лежала ее рука. Да, она никогда не делала этого раньше, но ей неожиданно понравилось то, что она ощущала языком и губами: солоноватый привкус, чуть шершавая кожа, а самое главное — ее очень радовало то, как на такую ласку реагировал Каллен. Открыв глаза, она обхватила рукой ствол, провела пальцем по набухшим венам — член Каллена был красивым. Да, она никогда бы не подумала, что сможет так охарактеризовать чей-то член — раньше Эллана предпочла бы, чтобы он оставался где-то в темноте под одеялом. Она снова наклонилась и, игриво подмигнув Каллену, провела языком от основания к головке: влажно, широко, надавливая точно так, как надо — она знала, как.

— Создатель, — пробормотал Каллен, рассеянным жестом нащупал ее макушку и чуть собрал в ладонь короткие волосы. — Что ты... делаешь?

— Ты такой красивый, — хрипловато ответила Эллана. — Я хочу тебя проглотить. 

Он что-то пробормотал, но неразборчиво, а она, несколько раз облизнув собственную ладонь, обхватила ею член целиком и начала мягко и ритмично водить вверх и вниз, приникнув ртом к головке и тонкой перемычке, от прикосновения к которой Каллен снова затрясся и застонал. Ее движения становились быстрее и быстрее, но она неожиданно умело выдерживала ровный, четкий ритм — знала, что нужно делать именно так, знала, что нужно постоянно добавлять слюны, чтобы от движений ее ладони влага на члене почти что хлюпала. Забирая член Каллена все глубже и глубже, Эллана понимала, что ей нестерпимо нравится новое для нее ощущение наполнения — как будто ее рот и горло желали этого уже давно. Ей самой было нестерпимо жарко, между бедер горело огнем, и, освободив одну руку, она протиснула ее через пояс узких панталон и скользнула пальцем в собственную влажную мягкость. В голове слегка помутилось, что-то внутри сладко сжалось, но она ласкала и Каллена, и себя в едином, похожем на транс ритме, пока не почувствовала, как Каллен начинает невольно подаваться бедрами вперед, а тяжелая ладонь на ее затылке сжимается в кулак, больно прихватывая волосы. «Проглоти», — сказали ей голоса, и Эллана с готовностью проглотила вязкую солоноватую жидкость, даже и не думая отпрянуть или отвернуться. Горячая головка при этом уперлась ей почти в свод горла, и она с трудом сдержала кашель. Когда Эллана подняла глаза, Каллен смотрел на нее с удивлением, облизывая пересохшие губы. По его виску стекала капелька пота, а грудь, прикрытая тонкой рубашкой, вздымалась так, будто он только что вбежал на гору. 

— Тебе понравилось? — Эллана нашла силы усмехнуться, и он растерянно кивнул, что-то беззвучно сказав непослушным ртом. Ее возбуждение так и осталось неудовлетворенным, так что она поднялась с коленей и пальцем, влажным от собственной смазки, провела Каллену по губам сверху вниз, чуть оттягивая нижнюю. Он поймал ее руку своей и впился губами в ладонь, обжигая горячим дыханием тонкие пальцы.

— Твой выход, — промурлыкала она. И когда Каллен распластал ее на постели, негнущимися пальцами стягивая вниз штаны и белье, она точно знала, как ей скоро будет хорошо.

Знала точно. И вовсе не потому, что ей уже сказали.


End file.
